


How do you kiss someone?

by The_Jokers_Puppeteer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crushes, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kisses, Fluff, Hinata blowing a fuse, I Will Go Down With This Ship, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Male Homosexuality, One Shot, Smol volleybeans, This was so cute I couldn't not write it, gay af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 12:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6078996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Jokers_Puppeteer/pseuds/The_Jokers_Puppeteer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Actions speak louder than words. So instead of telling Kageyama his feelings, Hinata was to kiss him to reveal his true feelings! However, he doesn't know how to execute such a plan. And while he's thinking it over his idiot crush shows up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How do you kiss someone?

_How do you kiss someone? Especially someone taller and stronger than you.... Hmmm._

Hinata paced back and forth in front of the gym. It was lunch time so no one would be here while he was left alone with his thoughts. The thoughts that fumbled one way one minute and the other way the next. 

Lately he had come to a realisation that he was attracted to the biggest idiot in existence, Kageyama Tobio. And not attracted in the way of he loved his form in volley ball. No, he loved his form in general- attracted to it and had the unwanted desire to touch him in ways that weren't just so common and friendly. Be with him in ways that weren't just friendly. Like being a couple and maybe sometimes lovey dovey in private or something. Hinata wanted that side of Kageyama soully for himself. But the _real_ question was did Kageyama feel the same?

Actions spoke louder than words, and God knew -- save his little soul -- Hinata was defiantly _not_ good at speaking his embarrassing feelings. Sure, he blurted out half of his thoughts most of the time, but stuff like this made him blow his fuse just thinking about even saying the word 'like' to Kageyama's face. 

And so he had concluded he would confess his love with a kiss, rather than do it by word. Not to mention it'd show how serious he was about what he meant. ( Probably )

If he kept pacing soon there might've been a space in the ground showing as to where he had worn it down. 

_I-I mean if I just out right kiss him he'll definitely punch me! But maybe if it seems accidental then I can pass it off as 'o-oh sorry Kageyama.. But y'know it wasn't bad- Actually I lo-loooo-_

His thoughts were interrupted by his lit face that shined even through his hair now at his thoughts. That and the cramp his stomach got from having too many butterflies fluttering around in them.  
He leaned against the gym and held his stomach while making a face of sickness. God he had it so bad for Kageyama he could barely admit it. It was kind of his own fault though, when he had started to realise his weird attraction to Kageyama he only encouraged the thoughts through his enthusiasm of volleyball- because he thought it was simple admiration for Kageyama's volleyball skills. 

He hated himself right now. 

It was in his moment of self loathing and anguish that he hadn't noticed the very person he was love sick over had spotted him and was coming to him, milk box in hand.

"You feeling alright?" He asked as if Hinata was only lightly holding his stomach and not hunched over with only the gym building there to support himself. 

Hinata jumped and accidentally walked backwards away from Kageyama a bit, his face only redening and his stomach flipping more than it had been. "K-kageyama! Don't scare me like that!"

Kageyama raised a brow, sipped at his milk, and spoke again, "I was showing concern you idiot, so if you're not sick then what are you doing out here looking like that for a  
anyways dumbass?" His tone was slightly more annoyed this time, slightly more Kageyama like. 

"Looking like what?" Hinata's voice _totally_ didn't crack. Nope, he refused to believe that is just what happened.

"Looking like you're about to die of heat and the stomach flu. And why are you alone, you usually are with your friends during lunch." Hinata had blew him off once to be with his friends during lunch. Well, technically he had invited Kageyama to eat with them after said teen had asked him to eat lunch together - but screw that. Hinata's friends were probably just as annoying as he was.

"I just Uh.. Needed to clear my head a bit is all." Well it wasn't like that was a lie or anything. 

"Doesn't seem like it's working." He saw the other falter and raised a hand to feel his head "you sure you're okay? If you're sick then Daichi won't let you play this evening."

Hinata felt Kageyama's hand cool his blushing forehead and took only 1.5 seconds to jolt away from him, slapping the hand away along with the action.

They were both shocked now. Hinata stood still a moment as Kageyamas expression turned sour. 

"S-sorry." Hinata didn't even bow before running off. 

Kageyama crushed his milk box in his hand, the liquid shooting up out of the straw and getting all over his hand before he threw it down to chase after Hinata.

"Get back here you dumbass!!!" He snaps and hurried after him. 

It took a good fifteen minutes before the two had worm themselves out from running their full speeds. They ended up resting near the schools entrance, Hinata wishing he could hop on his bike and ride away right about now. 

"What's up with you?" Kageyama pants out in anger at the orange haired boy. 

"Nothing- Just leave me alone, I'm fine."

"Obviously you're not fine or else you wouldn't have ran all around the school yard trying to get away from me dumbass."

Hinata pants and looks away from him. "I'm perfectly fine. I just wanted to get away from you is all."

"Why?"

"Because you're stupid!"

Kageyama's eye twitched and he growled slightly before grabbing the other by the front of his shirt so he wouldn't run away again. "If I'm stupid than you must be a full blown idiot! There's something wrong with you. Now spit it out!" Kageyama was tired of just trying to ask, he'd beat it out of him if he had to!

Hinata went wide eyed and looked down. He couldn't look Kageyama in the eyes, not when he had just been thinking about how he was going to kiss him. 

"Don't just go all silent. Answer me." Kageyama said when the other was silent, making his kingly demand. 

What he saw next was something he hadn't expected at all, and to say the very least he was surprised. 

_This guy.._

Hinata felt tears come down his cheeks, and a small hic as he clenched his hands knuckle white. 

_This guy, if he finds out... Then defiantly he'll.._

"Hey don't cry." 

_He'll reject you.. He-he'll defiantly.._

Kageyama didn't know what to do but keep his fist tight on Hinata's shirt. Fearing that he would once again run away. And after he started crying too.. Kageyama didn't want that.

Hinata felt his shoulders tremble as be brought a hand up to grip Kageyama's wrist lightly.

"K-kageyama." He said in a gross crying way. But despite that it seemed full of pure despair. Like Kageyama had just broken his heart without saying so much as a word. 

"You're making such a disgusting face." Kageyama said and pulled a tissue from his bag with his free hand, gently padding away the tears from the others face. 

_He's being so kind again.._

Hinata felt his heart swell and it only jerked another sob from him, eyes stinging and puffy. 

"C'mon you've got something to tell me right?" His voice had no hint of annoyance or anything behind it, just some sort of soft - a Kageyama soft tone.

Hinata sniffed inward, his snot making the most hideous of noises as it was forced back up into his nose. He finally wiped at his own eyes and couldn't help the next sob, breathing consciously now to help calm himself. 

"Kageyam-ma I-" 

He was instantly shut up by Kageyama leaning down to lightly press their mouths together. It wasn't anything long or magic, but it was enough to make Hinata freeze.

It stopped any hics or sobs from Hinata, despite fresh tears dropping down his face. He stared wide eyed at Kageyama as he pulled away, face unable to reden any further. 

"Don't force yourself to say something I've already figured out." He muttered a small dumbass under his breath after that, his face turning slightly red while his ears looked ready to burn off.

Hinata stood quietly for a second more before a wide smile pulled across his face. "Then does that mean..."

"Yeah yeah, of course it means I accept! Now come on your face is all messy." Kageyama took the other's wrist to tug him along with him in the building. He made quick to turn away from Hinata, but his ears never failed to show his embarrassment. 

Hinata wiped away one of his tears and couldn't stop the cheek hurting grin on his face. Kageyama took him to the bathroom to clean his face before the bell rang for classes to commence.

Having his feelings returned made Hinata overflow with joy, and blow a fuse each time he thought about it. Hinata was sure the next time he and Kageyama kissed he'd probably start crying again from just being happy. And he swore that next time he would kiss Kageyama first for sure!!

**Author's Note:**

> I know I should be working on my already posted fic but this came to mind and I was like 'yesssss' just a lil one shot. Lol I hope you liked this. Peaaace!


End file.
